Dreams
by Tunica Intima
Summary: Reality. What is real anymore these days? AdDek! R&R! I don't own GA or any of the characters.
1. Pitter Patter Goes My Heart

"Lainey. I'm going to get you!" The tall, leggy, woman yelled and ran after her bubbly 4 year old. "Mommy stop it! Daddy help!" The little girl, head covered in auburn curls, screamed.

"Oh you want me to help you? Well ok then." The man ran over and grabbed the woman tickling his beloved daughter and began tickling her.

"Derek! Stop it!" She laughed hysterically. "Derek I-I mean it."

"Get her daddy!" Lainey giggled and watched her mother squirm.

"Thanks Lainey! Derek, stop you're going to wake him up! Seriously, Stop!" She was still laughing, and now she was trying to wiggle her way out of his grasp.

"Fine, I'll stop Addy. You're no fun, you know that." Derek made a playful frown at his wife.

"Oh, I can be fun, and you know it." She bit her lip and gave him a grin.

"Mommy can we make cinamin buns?" Lainey looked up and her mother and father as they gazed at each other.

"Yeah, sweets . Let's go." Addison jumped up to her feet.

"I love days off. They're the best." Derek lay across the bed, stretching. All of a sudden he heard a cry.

"Oh, here I'll go get him Derek." Addison started over to the mahogany crib.

"No, you go down with Lainey, I'll get him." Derek walked over and picked up the their new born son.

"You sure? I can get him." She looked over at her husband trying to calm the baby boy.

"Yeah, I got it." Derek kissed him on the head and rocked him. Addison walked over and kissed Derek on the lips and then her son on the head.

"Ok Lainey, lets go make some buns!" Addison grabbed Lainey and threw her over her shoulder and carried her to the kitchen.

"Hey Nicky. Shhh. It's ok, it's ok.Daddy's got you." Derek walked around the room as the crying started to progress.

_Derek? Derek? Derek, I need to talk to you. We need to talk, Derek?_

The voice grew louder and louder, becoming clearer and clearer into range. Derek opened his eyes to see Addison sitting up in bed next to him, hugging her knees. She had red puffy eyes, a sight that Derek rarely saw.

**_2:35 am._**

_We need to talk…_

_

* * *

_Hey guys. God, I can never keep just one fic going. I'm so bad with that. This is just a one chapter thing, so I would apreciate your reviews! Thanks! 


	2. Shampoo Suicide

Hey Guys. I know I said that this was only a one chapter thing, but I decided that I could build upon this. Plus I had requests to build upon it.Ok so this chapter does contain a scene from this Sunday's episode. I saw the preview so I decided to add the part in here: It's the part with Addison trying to get Derek to talk. But yes. So I hope you like it. Read and Review PLEASE!

**Shampoo Suicide**

_Our lives were one  
Our lives  
Our lives  
It's a broken heart  
How they need something that's so hard  
If you could take this time spent_

_And it tastes so good  
Dreams and a wish for you  
I've seen the jaws and they taste so good  
Sucked the jaws and they taste so good  
I've seen the jaws and they taste so good  
Tasting the jaws and they taste so good  
You've seen the jaws and they taste so good _

**/Broken Social Scene\\**

* * *

"Addy it's 2:35 in the morning. Please, later." Derek said, while in reality he was fearing what was going to be "talked" about. But at the same time he could care less what she had to say.

"Fine, fine Derek. Later." She got underneath the covers and scooted her body to the edge of the bed._ I'm not waiting forever._

** 4:38 am.**

_Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof._

_  
_The barking grew increasingly loud.

"God, Aw, Doc, Hold on." Derek tossed and turned in bed, not wanting to get out.

"I'll get him." Addison, on the other side, was seemingly wide awake.

"You sure?" He said, with his eyes still shut.

"Yeah, you sleep, you need it. Unless you want to talk..." She put on her robe and looked at Derek hoping for a 'Hey yeah, let's chat over coffee'.

"Oh God, here we go..." He shoved his face into the pillow.

"Derek, you haven't yelled at me yet, you usually like to get these things out. Come on, yell at me. Please." Addison pleaded, trying to get something out of her passive husband.

"I don't want to yell." He muttered from underneath the pillow.

"Seriously? You, not wanting to yell? That's a first." She stood their looking at him wait for him to blow up on her.

"Addison, Doc wants to go pee right now, I suggest you take him out now cause I would prefer him not to piss in here." He rolled over as she walked away.

"Fine, I'm going. Let's go boy."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I love spring, the fresh air, the flowers. I'm guessing you like it too." She chuckled to herself as Doc ran and started to roll around in the grass.  
"God, Derek, he's difcult sometimes. I think you should bite him for me. That might knock some sense into him. I don't know. What do you think? Huh boy?" Derek walked over to Doc and patted him on the head. He looked up at her with his brightly shinning brown eyes. they glistened in the sun. "Ok, I'm asking a dog for love advice. Wow-ju-Wow. Yeah. Ok, lets go inside Doc."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

She walked inside to find Derek asleep, still. "I'm going to take a shower. Ok?" She took Docs leash off and hung it up on the hook.

"Yeah, whatever." He moaned as he rolled on to his back.

"Ok." She walked into the bathroom and left the door slightly open. She took off her clothes and walked inside the steaming hot shower. She closed her eyes and basked in the steam.

All of a sudden she felt something, or yet someone join her in the shower. She opened her eyes and turned around to see Derek smirking at her. He looked into her blueish gray eyes, he was in a trans. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips leaving her with a urge for more. She went in for a more fierce, passionate kiss. Thier lips touched, water dripping from every part of their bodies. He put his hand on her lower back and pulled her into him. He kissed her lips, then moved down to her chin, then her jaw, her neck, then back up to her lips. The heat they created clashed with the steam surrounding them.

_Addison. Addison. **ADDISON!**_

"You're going to take up all the hot water." She snapped out of her spell and jumped back into reality.

"Oh, Sorry. I'll be out in a second." She peeked out the shower to see Derek in his boxers with a toothbrush in his mouth. _What I would give for that dream to be true...you have NO idea.

* * *

_

So, did you like it? I hope you did. What did you expect Derek to really be in the shower after Yesderday's incident. GorshDamn those dreams huh? Ok well R&R please. Hopefully I will have the next on up after this Sunday's episode. 


	3. Kaboom!

This is pretty much like a filler before the next chapter. It's a recap, only shorter and I added some stuff. I have to say last night's episode was HIL-FREAKIN-LARIOUS!

Kaboom

_But wait there's more..._

/Ursula 1000\\

I hope you all like it. I hope it satisfies you! I needed something!

Oh and today is my...BIRTHDAY! Feb.27th YES!

* * *

Addison walked down the hallway at SGH feeling a bit uncomfortable. Well actually that would be an understatement. _Oh God, I need to find Miranda. Stupid, I'm so STUPID!_ She walked into Tucker Jones' hospital room. "Hey Tucker. How are you feeling." She tried to put on a good enthusiastic smile. _Oh please let Miranda be here. PLEASE!_

"Hey Addison. I'm getting out today. I get to go home with my wife and my baby." Tucker was very ecstatic about his release.

"Oh, That's great! Uh, is Miranda here?" Addison crossed her legs.

"I'm right here." Bailey walked out of the bathroom, baby in hand.

"Miranda, I need you for a consult." Addy said.

"No can do. I'm going home and I need to drive my family home." She siad with a smile.

"This can't wait." Addy's eyes widened.

"Ok. Fine, Tucker can you take him for a minute or two?" He husband nodded and she walked out the door with Addison.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Oh. You got poison oak where **NOBODY** wants to have it." Bailey looked up at Addison in confusion.

"Oh, God. Is it that bad!" Addy fell back onto the chair.

"Girl, how the hell did you manage to get this…here?" She was truly puzzled.

**"I SLEPT WITH MARK! OK!"** Bailey gave her a look. "It was a year ago. But look what I get?" She gestured downwards.

"But, how-" Bailey stopped herself.

"I live in a **TRAILOR**. I have **MEREDITH GREY'S** dog. I went to throw a stick outside and I had to **PEE**! My husband is mad at me and has been giving me looks since yesterday, I couldn't go inside. **SO I SQUATTED OK**!" At this point Addison was in hysterical tears.

"No. No, Don't Cry. You're going to make me…lactate." Bailey looked down at here spotted shirt.

"I-I'm Sorry!" Addison threw her hands up into the air as she cried. Bailey ran out of the room to find Derek.

"Come with me." She said when she found him.

"Is this about Addison? Where is she? I know you know!" Derek followed Bailey down the hallway. They walked into the room where Addison was.

"Now do not talk. Listen. She needs to talk." Bailey looked over at the curtain.

"But.." Derek tried to talk.

"No. Are you mentally challenged. You listen. She talks." Bailey waved her hand and walked out of the room.

"Derek?" Addison said questionably from the other side of the curtain.

"Addison. This is silly, just let me see you. It can't be that bad…what ever it is." Derek tapped his foot.

"No! Fine, ok. But you **CANNOT** laugh or make any faces." She pleaded.

"Ok…" He opened the curtain to see her in stirrups. "What?"

"WHAT!" She pulled up the sheets so he could see.

"Oh…WOW." He tried to hold in his laughter, but it wasn't working too well.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!" She cracked a smile and started to chuckle herself. "Are we even now? I cheat on you and this is what I get!"

"Yeah." He busted out into hysterical laughter.

"Stop!" She threw her pillow at his face and he threw it back at her. They were both in a state of hysterical laughter. "Get Out!"

"Ok, fine. I'll see you tomorrow." he chuckled and walked towards her. He brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Ok. Fine, tonight. Now will you PLEASE leave?" She giggled.

"Hey you want me out so soon?" He chuckled. Then he walked up to her and kissed her on the lips lightly. Wanting more he pulled her into a deeper, more passionate kiss.

"I love you." She said between kisses.

"I love you more." He replied. He kissed her lightly on her lips then moved down to her neck.

"Derek." She giggled.

"Yeah?" Derek turned around and took his hand off the door handle.

"Oh, Sorry. Nothing." She blushed as he started to open the door. She snapped out of her day dream." Actually Derek." "Yeah?" He replied.

"I, I love you." She said with a smile.

"I love you too. See you tonight." He looked her in the eye and then down at her "problem." He chuckled and walked away when he looked at Addy's threatening face.

* * *

Did you like it? Tell me the truth. Ok, well Please R&R. And as always, thanks to Marisa! Love you BABE! 


	4. She's So High

Hey everybody! Ok well, I've decided to make Addy from Bayou Labatre, Alabama. YAY! That's for Taylor, I also named Addy's mom after Tay's grandma. Ok. Well I hope you enjoy. It's like a fluff chapter. YAY!

She's So High

_She's so high,  
high above me she's so lovely,  
She' so high,  
like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite._

/**Tal Bachman**\\

* * *

"Ok. Angel hair pasta, cheese, shrimp, steamers, and clams." Derek pulled the items out of the bag as he named them off. _After today's incident, she really deserves this._ He chuckled to himself and pulled out a tattered piece of paper. Seafood Pasta.

_ "So, Derek. You like seafood Hun?" Myra, Addison's mother asked. She had a very light toned southern accent. Addison accent had faded away. When Derek had first met Addison she had a slight accent. He had always though it was so adorable, but she always made fun of him for it. _

_ "Yeah. I love it." Derek smiled at Myra's accent._

"Momma, Derek is quite the fisherman." Addison looked over at Derek and he placed his hand on hers.

"Really? Wow. You know, this dish is my baby doll's favorite. She loves my Seafood Pasta." My kissed Addy on her forehead. "Derek, would you be a dear and help me in the kitchen?"

"Yeah. Of course. I'll be right back." He kissed Addison lightly on the lips. He really wanted to make it good with her parents.  
"So. I have a little trick for you. The way to my baby doll's heart is through her stomach, so to speak. She loves Seafood Pasta, and pretty much only the way I cook it. When you are ever in a rut, take this and make it. I won't say it will solve your problems, but it will make her happy. I know she has a soft spot for you. I can see it in her eyes, and I can see it in yours too." She handed him a small piece of paper.

"About that. I-I…I want, I want to ask, I want Sam and your permission. Well, I…" Derek couldn't speak, he was too nervous.

" Awwww! Baby, you're going to propose!" Myra yelled.

"Shhh! Yes, I am." Derek said in a loud whisper.

"Sorry." She whispered and grabbed Derek to give him a huge hug. "I'm so happy baby."

"Hey. Ya'll need to hurry up. Sawyer and Susannah are getting talkative." Sam walked in. "What' going on?"

"Derek is going to ask for our baby doll's hand in marriage!" She whispered ecstatically.

"Well, Sir, Sam, I, uh, I wanted to get-" Sam interrupted him.

"Of course, you have my, our, permission. Welcome to the family son." Sam gave Derek a warm hug.

He put the pot full of all the right ingredients onto the stove. Ok. Exactly 35 minutes, and not a second later. Ok I'll take it out at 7: 45.

**Beep, Beep, Beep.**

Derek took the pot off the stove and put it into two bowls on a tray. A night time picnic. He had it all planed out. There was a cloth laying on the front porch. Addison's car pulled up in to the drive way. He looked up and covered the food. He then stood on the front porch, hands in pockets, waiting for her to come up to him. With a smirk on his face he asked, "So, how are you feeling?" He licked his lips and tried not to laugh.

"Shut up." She gave him a evil glare. "You know what? You just savor the moment, just live it up. Laugh come on." Derek start to let out a couple of chuckles until he couldn't hold it in any longer. She punched his arm and joined in the laughing. He was laughing with her, not at her.

Right? "Ok, well. You've endured enough today. So I made you something special. Really special actually. So come inside with me to get the wine glasses. I don't want you to peek." Derek grabbed Addy's hand and pulled her inside. He grabbed two wine glasses and his finest bottle of wine. They then walked out side. "Now sit down on the cloth and close your eyes."

"Ok. They're closed." She grinned, trying not to peek.

"Tada! Feast your eyes on this." She opened her eyes.

"Oh, Oh my God! You made me my favorite. Derek! Thank you." She leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he moved his cheek so their lips touched. Like a school boy he pulled away and blushed. So did she.

"Your mom gave me the recipe years ago…The night I proposed to you." Derek looked into Addy's eyes that were gleaming with joy.

"Aw. I remember that night. Oh, all too well, I remember." Addison smiled and looked at Derek's blushing cheeks.

_ "Ok kiddies! Seafood Pasta, coming up." Myra came out of the kitchen with a hug smile on her face._

"Momma, you're glowing'." Susannah pointed out with a smile.

"I am. Well I didn't notice." She said with a grin and a chuckle.

"Hey. Suzy, can you help me get the salad out of the kitchen." Derek said opening the door.

"Yeah." She walked it.

"I need a favor. Telephone? You know the game?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. It's my favorite. Why you ask?" She looked around the room. Derek pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Oh My Lord!"

"I need you to suggest playing telephone. I'm going to sit next to Addy. She'll be the last person. I'll ask her to marry me. You can start it." Derek put the ring back into his pocket.

"Sure thing Der. Wow.!" Suzy smiled through her braces.

"What were you yelling about in there Su?" Sawyer asked a bit perplexed. She sat next to Sawyer, who at the time was 20 and Su as 18, and whispered softly into his ear; "Derek is going to ask Ad to marry him through Telephone. Shh! It's a secret."

"Oh. Ok." Sawyer chuckled.

"What was that about?" Addy looked over at her younger siblings.

"Oh nothing!" Su replied.

"Oh, it's something. Su, she has a little crush on the boy next door." Sawyer was good at covering things up.

"Sawyer. Shush! I do not!" Su played along. "Well let's hurry up and eat. I want to play Telephone with ya'll. Ad we haven't played that in forever"

"Ok. We will Suzy. Calm down." Addy looked over at hger almost hyperventilating sister.

_ "Ok I'll start." Su said as she got close to Sawyer's ear and whispered; "Addy will you marry me?" It went all the way around the circle to Derek. _

_ "Addy, will you marry me?" He whispered in her ear and pulled out the gorgeous ring. _

_ "Oh My LORD! Derek!" She stood up and jumped up and down. He stood up with her and smiled. "YES! OF COURSE! YES!" He placed the ring upon her finger and she jumped into his arms._

"It was one of the most nerve racking, exciting, wonderful day's of my life." Derek looked into her eyes. "I love you." He grabbed her hand and intertwined his into hers. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too." She replied with a gin on her face. She looked into his eyes and saw something else, besides sincere love. "Oh, you're not getting any tonight."

* * *

You Like? R&R Please! I'll update soon! 


	5. Feel So Free

Hey guys! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

_**Feel So Free**_

_Yeah I feel so free,_

_yeahI feel alright,_

_Never felt the way that I feel tonight._

**/Ivy\\**

* * *

** 7:45am**

Addison awoke in the arms of the man she love, the man she believe loved her back. The she remembered what happened last night. He apologized. The words rang through her head.

_I was indifferent, in New York, before Mark, I was just indifferent towards you.  
Yes.  
I was absent.  
Yes.  
I'm partly to blame for what's happened to our marriage.  
Yeah.  
I'm sorry. I'm working on it.  
Okay._

"Morning." Derek looked over into her gorgeous eyes and kissed her lovingly on the lips.  
"Mmmm…Morning." She replied with a smile on her face.  
"I think I'm going to make…Pancakes." Derek sat up and got out of bed.  
"Pancakes?" She too sat up.  
"Yeah. Come on, get up and ready and I'll make breakfast." He walked to the kitchen and started to make a racket.  
"Ok." Addison walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. By the time she was done there was a mess on the counter and two plates of Buttermilk Pancakes on the table. "Voile! I call it…Pancake A La…." Derek gave a saucy grin as Addison interrupted him.  
"Oh, God, you are…" She looked down at the pancake, then at Derek.  
"What? Incredible. Dreamy. Sexy." He walked towards her and kissed her softly on the lips.  
"Ha, lets not get full of ourselves McDreamy." She giggled and sat down at the table. "So." Derek looked at his wife's face, analyzed it. Those cheekbones, those lips, that nose, those eyes.  
"I need to do my hair." She strung her fingers through her wet curly hair.  
"Leave it. I like it like that. It looks sexy. Very Catherine Deneuve." He was playing on is dreaminess. "Really? I thought I didn't look like her. She's blonde." She remembered what he had bluntly said yesterday.  
"Addy. I'm sorry. I was being, I was being an ass. You do look like her, Really you do. And I love you hair like that. It's very, very sexy. So. Let's get ready, and you know what? We can drive together today." Derek tried to make up for his rudeness yesterday. I need to talk to her. Lunch maybe. Lunch. Yeah.

……

Derek pulled into SGH Parking Lot. He got out of the car and walked over to Addison's side of the car. He opened the door, being his McDreamy self again. "Hey, I need to talk to you later. Lunch?"  
"Lunch sounds great." Addison and Derek walk into the front doors of Seattle Grace, hand in hand.

……

"Oh, Wow. Look there. See it? The mass on her ovary. It's enlarged. I don't think it's a cyst. Stevens?" Addison looked at the scans and then handed them over to Izze.  
"Oh my God. It's huge, and clearly surgical. I think we need to take a biopsy of the mass for further details." Izze looked attentively at the scans.  
"Good. Good. Stevens. So go bring Mrs. Karl down for some labs and a biopsy. Tell them its urgent." Addy looked down at her watch. "Shit. I don't think I'm going to be able to have lunch with Derek." Addison left the room and walked down the hall in search of Derek. "There you are"  
"Hey, Babe, I have a big surg-" He started to explain.  
"I know, me too." She interrupted.  
"Dinner, I promise, we'll have a nice dinner, a picnic, outside? We'll chat and talk. How does that sound?" He tapped his foot impatiently, his surgery was scheduled to start in a half hour. "Go, get ready for your surgery. I'll be home around 7. See you then." Derek kissed Addison and she watched him walk away.

…….

Addison was out of the Sport's Authority with a soccer ball under her arm. She planned on showing her moves off for Derek. A romantic picnic, with some late night soccer, and some sex maybe. If she gets lucky.

…….

Derek rushed around the trailer. **6:50**. Addy would be home in about 10 minutes. He walked out side and sucked in the fresh night air. He walked on to the grass with a wicker picnic basket and a sheet in his hands. He laid the sheet on the grass and set up the picnic. He saw the bright lights reflecting off the trailer and he turned to see Addison's car pulling into their gravel driveway. She looked gorgeous. He walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled away to look at her.

_He then went in for a more passionate, in depth kiss. He grabbed her around the waist and pushed her against her car. He moved down to her neck as she let out a gasp of air._

"Derek? You there? DEREK!" Addison looked at Derek in confusion.  
"Huh? Oh sorry. I was caught in a trans…your eyes. They're beautiful. I missed them." Derek saved himself from his daydream.  
"Thank you." Addison blushed.  
"Well, let's go. Shall we?" He held out his hand and she grabbed it. They walked over to the sheet and sat down. "Wow, this looks really good Derek. So. What did you want to talk about?" Addison asked as Derek handed her a beer.  
"Well, we've got quite a bit of land here." Derek scoped his acreage. "I'd like to build a house out here. A house for us." Derek looked up at Addison's face. She was gleaming. "Seriously?" She looked around in awe, imagining this dream house.  
"Seriously. I was thinking a nice little cottage. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, white picket fence." Derek unveiled the chicken parmesan dish. "That sounds fantastic. How soon can we start building?" She added some chicken to her empty plate.  
"I already started talking to a contractor. He came over about an hour before you came home. We picked out the perfect spot. I told him I had to check with my wife first." Derek gave her one of his dreamy smiles. "I was thinking after we eat, I can take you to the spot of our future home. It has the most beautiful view."

"That's, it's. I can't say anything to express how happy I am right now." She said with a huge smirk on her face. "Let's hurry up, and go, I'll bring my surprise with us"  
"You have a surprise?" Derek raise a eyebrow.  
"Yeah, well, it's not a surprise, but it'll be fun. I promise." She took a bite of her chicken. "Mmmm, this is to die for Derek." "Thanks, I made it myself. I am the master cook." Derek grinned.

……

"Derek! It's beautiful. Oh my God. The mountains, the water. It's beautiful. All of it." Addison was in awe of her surroundings.  
"I'm glad you like it. So lets take out your surprise." Derek looked at Addison bag that had a large object in it.  
"Ok." She removed her heels and pulled out the soccer ball. "Good thing I decided to wear pants today." She chuckled.  
"A soccer ball?" Derek was puzzled.  
"Well, I figured I'd show you my skills." Addison kicked the ball up in the air then headed it.  
"Skills?" Derek was still confused.  
"Yeah, something I never told you. I can play a mean game of soccer. I was my high school's soccer star." He watched her as she juggled the ball with her feet.  
"Wow." Derek just continued to watch her in amazement. "Here." She kicked the ball to him. "Lets play a little keep away." She kicked the ball away from him and started to run. "Catch me if you can!" She yelled.  
"Haha, I will!" He ran after her. He was catching up quick. He was right on her heels and he grabbed her by the waist and they both fell on the ground laughing.  
"Hey!" She yelped.  
"Haha, told you I'd get you." He smirked.  
"Yeah, whatever." She played a frown.  
"He he. You look real sexy in this moonlight you know." Derek grinned and went in for a kiss. He began to kiss her passionately…

* * *

Hey Ya'll! Read and Review! PLEASE! Did you like it? I love you all! 


	6. Let Go

Ok. Lo siento, lo siento, It took so long! Ok. This chapter is rated NC-17, so if you do not want your vigin eyes seeing certain things...I'm just warning you. Hope you like! 3 

**/Let Go\\**

_So let go,_

_Jump in,_

_Just get in,_

_Its so amazing here,_

_Its alright,_

_Because there's beauty in the breakdown._

/Frou Frou\\

* * *

…She kissed him back, fiercely. As she pulled away, she bit his bottom lip and gentle tugged on it. He looked into her eyes that ever so beautifully reflected the image of the full moon in the night sky. He put his hand on her stomach and kissed her lightly on the lips, then her chin, her cheek bone, her neck. His hand slowly moved downward with each kiss. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. A wave just went through her delicate body.

She let out a gasp; she knew what he wanted. "Babe, not here." She moaned and motioned towards the trailer. Derek got up off his feet and helped Addy to hers. She bit her lip, "Catch me if you can…" She started to run, Derek on her heels. She sprinted up the steps and slammed the door as Derek was gaining speed. He turned the corner and pushed her onto the bed. He held her arms down and gave her a smirk.

"I've got you now…" He began to kiss her neck.

"Derek." She let out a giggle. He push himself off of her and began to rip of his shirt. She bit her lip and gave him a devilish smile. He got on top of her and returned to kissing her neck. With his free hand he moved it down, slowly down into her pants. "Oh…Derek." She let out a low moan that grew louder with each move. He looked her as she bit her lip as she tried not to scream. He gave her little grin and took his hand out, and unbuttoned her pants and managed to pull them down with one hand. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he lifted her up and unbuttoned her shirt. All she had on was her lacy, black, Victoria's Secret panties. Her hair toppled all over her bare shoulders. He pushed her hair behind her ears and caressed her delicate cheek. She grabbed his hand and kissed his palm. She then took his hand and ran it over her bare breasts. She threw her head back and he then went in and kissed her collar bone; he went lower and lower. He slowly laid her back onto the bed. He then stopped and looked at her face; the features and soul he fell in love with. He drew imaginary circle on her pelvic bone; she let out a moan and it sent little waves of pleasure through her body.

"God, you're so damn beautiful." These words set a smile ear to ear on her face. "I love you, so, so much." She sat up and began to play with his belt buckle.

"I love you too." He kissed her hair as she pulled his belt of and unbuttoned his pants. She pushed him down on the bed and began to pull off his jeans and boxers.

"You know…Oh..wo-Ah, Add-eeee!" He found himself moaning as she gave him a little, how you say, oral pleasure. He played with her hair as she continued. "Oh, go-….wow…" She stopped , sat up, and tilted her head, giving him a sexy expression. She laid down on the bed then he took off her lacy panties and threw them behind him. He gazed into her eyes and gave her a saucy grin. He put his hands on her knees, then parted her legs, and moved his hands slowly up them. He went down on her and she moaned and called his name out louder with each touch of his tongue. She grabbed the sheets to brace herself as he moved up and kissed her pelvic bone, "I", her stomach, "Love", her chest, "You", her collarbone, "So", her neck, "Much". He lightly pecked her lips, then parted her lips with his tongue. He sat up and ran his fingers down her body, which sent shivers down her spine. He ran his hands back up her body as he slowly entered it. Her nails dug into his back as he pushed harder and harder. As she arched her back and he slid his palm underneath it.

She let a loud gasping moan escape her dry lips, "Oh…..ah, ga-….mmm…Der-…DEREK! He smirked at the sound of her pleased voice. Her back fell flat and her hair stuck to her sweaty shoulders. "Oh, that was….ah, oh, God. Wow." She let out a sigh as Derek kissed her neck. He stopped to look at her beautiful gray-blue eyes.

"God, you're gorgeous." He said.  
"Derek…." She blushed and grinned.  
"I love you." He pecked her on the lips.  
"I love you too babe." She replied with a gigantic smile on her face.

* * *

Hot enough for you? TeeHee. Review. POR FAVOR! 


End file.
